


Cuffed Up Chief

by WildfireKhaleesi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hawkins - Freeform, Light Bondage, NSFW, Smut, Stranger Things 2, chief hopper x reader - Freeform, chief hopper/reader - Freeform, hopper x reader - Freeform, jim hopper x reader - Freeform, light dominatrix, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildfireKhaleesi/pseuds/WildfireKhaleesi
Summary: Anonymous said: There are so many fics out there with Hopper in control but like.. What if there was one where the reader has him in cuffs and is just teasing the ever loving shit outta him?





	Cuffed Up Chief

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT AHEAD! 18+ ONLY!

He growls deep when you grind against his erection, nearly combusting at the feeling of you hot through your thin panties.

“You like that?” You purr, repeating your action when he nods breathlessly.

Seeing him under you, cuffed to the headboard, with you in complete control would never cease to dilate your pupils and have you writhing against your clothing on the spot.

He practically dripped sex appeal when he’d walked into the room, all authoritative and hard-shelled; but in this bedroom, he was yours. Utterly and completely yours. He’d surrendered any ounce of professionalism and dominance to you when he’d get home and see the boxer briefs you liked best on him lying on the entryway floor. His cock would automatically twitch in his pants, because seeing you take control over him was mind blowingly sexy to him and he knew that that’s exactly what was waiting for him in the bedroom.

So, it’s safe to say he was over the god damned moon when he’d seen the black piece of clothing on the floor after his long shift. Being the Chief of Police was stressful for Jim Hopper, so when he’d had the opportunity to surrender his willpower and near-strenuous dominance over to you he would do so with a smile on his face and precum leaking from the head of his swollen dick.

And now, with you over him in the white lingerie he’d bought you for your birthday, he’d reached full appreciation for his compliance.

You watch the way Hopper’s eyes flutter closed with pleasure, body lightly rocking against the headboard and against the metal confines around his wrists.

“Uh huh,” you whisper, pressing down against his shoulders and anchoring him back to the mattress. “I said no moving.”

“Yes ma’am,” he answers, eyes lidded.

“You’re so fucking hot under me, baby,” you praise him, grinding against him with more pressure, feeling his shaft rub against your clit lightly. “You like having me in power, don’t you?”

Blue irises peak out from underneath eyelashes, and he nods fervently, you can tell he’s trying not to reach out to touch you.

“I like it too.” You nod, pinching one of his nipples lightly. “Want to know what else I like?” Another nod, “the taste of you on my tongue.”

You wink at him, inching down his body with your tongue, hearing how his breathing reacts and hitches with each graze against a nipple or a hip bone.

When you rest between his legs and look at his length, you’re salivating. His member is standing at what must be painful attention, pre-ejaculate leaking a traill down his cock to his balls and mixing with tufts of hair.

“So hard for me, Hopper, you’re so good,” he hums in response as you rub his thighs, nails scraping lightly against hair. “Uh huh, answer me.”

His hoarse and wanton “yes,” escapes his lips and you’re completely lost on him, taking him into your mouth and lathering him up. He’s hot and full between your lips and absolutely delicious, you half expect him to melt in your mouth.

He bucks against your throat, and you let it slide, squeezing his thighs to tell him to settle down. When he neglects to buck against you again, you hollow your cheeks, tongue tracing the veins that stand out on the girth of him.

A small moan escapes his mouth, followed by a few “fucks” and “shits,” and that cheers you on in your ministrations. The sound of Jim Hopper coming undone from your actions never ceased to accelerate your heart beat and have your pussy aching for some sort of friction.

Only when his cock twitches in your mouth do you stop, because as much as you love the taste, Hopper is not coming in your mouth right now.

His eyes snap open in frustration and find yours, icy but precautious. His face relaxes when he meets your gaze, and he leans his head back against the pillow.

“You wanted me to finish you off?” You ask lightly, sliding back up his body, his cock resting against your lower belly.

“Yes ma’am.” He answers throatily as he tries to catch his breath fully.

“As much as I love it when you come in my mouth, I was thinking you would enjoy letting me ride you until you come inside of me. Is that not good enough?”

He notes the high arch of your brow and smiles inwardly, patting himself on the back for not whining about an unfinished blow job.

“I’d love that, ma’am.”

You smile at him sweetly, allowing your dominant facade to slip momentarily so you can show Hopper just how much you appreciate him playing into your fantasies.

You allow him to kiss you as you straddle his lap, cock filling you in a slow and languid motion. He moans against your teeth when you’re fully seated, the head of his erection already pressing against your sweet spot.

“Fuck, you feel amazing inside of me, baby,” you whimper, pressing a kiss to his lips hastily before thrusting lightly against him.

Hopper’s deep breaths and low moans fill the room and you exhale haughtily against his open mouth, forehead pressing against his own.

“You can move, only a little bit,” you pant, thrusting hard against him and screaming out when his hips move against yours in a harsh snap.

“Fuck,” you cry out, gripping his shoulders tighter than you thought possible and arching your back, eyes focusing on the ceiling as he continues to fuck himself against your hurried thrusts.

“Can I come,” he grunts out between thrusts, “please, please, please…”

You’re tempted to tell him no, edging has always been a specialty of yours in your dominatrix encounters, but you acquiesce to his pleas.

“Yes, Hopper,” your hand finds your clit and works against the overstimulated bud of nerves, rushing to meet his climax, “I’m right behind you, baby.”

You can feel him twitch and still inside of you, and then he comes hot and heavy in your cunt, grunting all profanities into the crook of your neck as you bend into him, orgasm hitting you like a freight train.

It takes most of your strength not to pass out on top of your boyfriend, your orgasm being the strongest you’ve had in at least a month. It ripples through you in torrential waves, flooding your brain with euphoria as you bite down on Hopper’s sweaty shoulder.

Although he can’t move, he does his best to mold his body to your own, keeping you anchored to reality, which was so easy to lose when you’re fucking yourself senseless against Jim Hopper.

Once you can think clearly and properly again, you lean back, wiping the sweat from your forehead with the back of your forearm.

“That was amazing,” you glisten with a sheen of sweat that Hopper admires momentarily, and then you kiss him lightly, skin hot against his own.

“Mmm, it was,” he murmurs back, “wanna let me out of these so we can hop in the shower and get clean?” He signals towards the cuffs.

“Seems fair enough,” you answer smugly, unlocking the cuffs and sliding off of him.

He lays a light slap against your ass as you head towards the bathroom with him in tow, and you laugh loudly, starting the stream of warm water.


End file.
